


Feathers and Flannel (A Destiel Nesting Story)

by Donovan_Fox, KeatonEllis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mating, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding, Buddies, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel domestic, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Egg Laying, Eggs, Feathers & Featherplay, Feels, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Nesting Angels, Nesting Castiel, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovan_Fox/pseuds/Donovan_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: After Castiel moves into the bunker his close proximity to Dean causes him to start nesting and go into heat. He attempts to woo Dean, much to the hunter's confusion. This is a fluffy domestic collaborative piece I am writing with Donovan Fox. I hope you enjoy it! We will add chapters as we write them.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been living at the bunker with the Winchesters for six months now. It felt like home in a way that heaven never had. He was closer to Sam and Dean than ever before. At first, the angel thought it would be awkward, or he might feel like he didn’t belong but that was far from the case. Sam had taken him under his wing and taught him so much about being a hunter and living in a human family. While Sam had shown him a lot, it had been Dean however that had spent his time teaching him the little things. The hunter was fiercely protective over him and often seemed annoyed or angry when others took on that role. The seraph liked it though, he’d been in love with Dean since the moment he lifted him from perdition. He had spent years trying to get close to the aloof hunter, learn how he felt, and show him how much he cared for him. The blonde would only let him get so far, and then he would push him away. It was frustrating beyond compare. Cas already struggled to understand emotions and social cues, and Dean sent mixed signals. One moment they were sharing long lingering gazes and touches, the next he wouldn’t even look at him. That had changed when the angel moved into the bunker, Dean was far more consistent now that they shared the same domicile, although he was different in private than in front of others. When it was just them, Dean would sometimes curl up on the couch with him and watch old westerns and classic movies, explaining all the things that the angel didn't understand. Cas lived for those moments when it was just the two of them. Dean seemed so light, and at ease, he was softer and far more physical. There had been times when Castiel thought they were going to kiss, but it had never happened.

Lately, things had been different, at first Cas didn’t realize what was going on. The seraph was cranky and irritable, possessive over Dean, and extremely sensitive. The Celestial was nesting, it was the first phase in a cycle that would move to him going into heat. If he chose an angel for a mate and they bred an egg could be produced. Cas was young by heavenly standards, and he had never been through a heat before. Nesting was usually triggered by a deep connection to another, coupled with a peak in hormone cycles. At first, the angel had just become more introverted. He spent most of his time in his room grooming. Cas preened his feathers over and over until each one was perfect, even then he fussed over them obsessively. He had started walking around the bunker with them out and in on full display whenever Dean was around. The large obsidian appendages caused their fair share of trouble in the close quarters. He knocked stuff over, broke things, and left feathers wherever he went. The glands at the base of his wings produced a lightly perfumed oil that was full of sweet smelling pheromones. He used it to preen his feathers giving them an iridescent shimmer and an intoxicating scent meant to draw in a mate. Cas tried to be mindful of Sam, not getting to close and being careful not to let him come in contact with his pheromone-laden wings. The last thing he wanted was to attract the younger Winchester and cause a rivalry between them.

It was Dean the angel wanted. As far as he was concerned the blonde was the ideal mate. Physically he was perfection, the hunter was also strong, brave and selfless, and he had just enough of Castiel’s grace from pulling him from hell that it was possible he could sire an angel with him. Cas already knew from the way he had raised Sam that Dean would make an exceptional father. He was the only one the seraph would accept, and he felt like he would die if the hunter rejected him. This was the beginning stages though. Build a nest, and woo his intended mate with his wings, nest, and tokens of affection, then seduce him. He had been leaving Dean gifts, a green flannel that brought out all the shades in his emerald eyes, freshly baked pies, and beer. He was hyper-attentive when they were together, making sure all Dean’s needs were met and that he was the one who did it. He didn’t want anyone, even Sam getting to close to him. The angel was obsessed with the hunter’s scent, he wanted it all over him. He wanted his all over Dean too and used any excuse to rub up on him. Smelling anyone else on him made Cas feel crazy. In fact, he had been banished to the bunker due to his aggressive, unpredictable behavior when they were working on cases. The angel had almost gotten into several fights and was extremely confrontational when women hit on Dean. He had confided in Sam explaining his nesting and impending heat to the best of is ability. He had omitted his brother being the object of his affection, and they had both decided that Cas would stay home for the remainder of his biological cycle. Sam also agreed not to tell Dean or anyone else what was going on. The seraph wanted to keep it private for now, and he was pretty sure the whole idea would weird the eldest Winchester out.

Currently, Cas was working on his nest, it was built in front of the window where the sun would fall on it early morning, and throughout midday. He had strung a wide array of shiny objects from the ceiling that caught the sun, sparkling and twinkling in its rays. There were bits of cutlery, jewelry, Christmas baubles, and anything else that had captured the angel’s eye. He would continue to collect them until everything was perfect. The nest its self was composed entirely of blankets, pillows, and Dean’s clothing. He’d picked through Dean’s closet raiding more items every day in his attempt to perfect the flannel nest. The angel’s favorite place to search was the laundry. He stole every stitch of clothing the hunter had worn. The denim was on the bottom, layered up with flannels that were tucked and woven together. It was so soft and colorful, and it smelled completely of Cas and Dean. Still, it wasn't soft enough, it wasn’t perfect. The angel studied the nest again before heading down the hall to the blonde’s room. They weren’t home yet from their hunt, so he didn’t have to sneak. He’d stripped the covers from his bed this morning leaving the hunter’s bed bare. He opened Dean’s drawers, there was only a few pairs of jeans left, no socks, no underwear, Cas had already confiscated that. He shut the drawers opening the closet, humming Stairway to Heaven as thumbed through Dean’s suits and jackets. There weren't any more flannels, which was what he really wanted. He settled with the hunter’s leather jacket and a tie that had his scent all over it. But what about Dean’s old t-shirts? Where were those? The well worn, torn band t-shirts he wore around the house and when he worked on the Impala. Was Dean hiding them? Cas had remembered seeing them in his top drawer four weeks ago when he had first started collecting things. The angel sniffed the air for his human’s scent. It was strongest by his bed. He lifted the mattress finding several clean shirts tucked between it and the box springs. The angel took the flannel and t-shirts tossing them with the other garments. Cas knelled down looking under the bed. He saw several carelessly discarded items that hadn't made it to the wash. The seraph pulled out a worn Led Zeppelin shirt and a balled-up sock. The shirt had the blonde’s smell all over it. He brought it to his nose inhaling deeply, it was full of so many scents, sweat, cologne, the leather of the impala’s worn seats, and the faint smell of apple pie. It was so Dean.

The scent went straight to his cock, causing it to swell and grow sensitive, demanding his attention, an occurrence he found happening more and more often as his cycle progressed. Before he had started nesting the angel had barely masturbated. Though Dean had answered his questions and assured him it was both healthy and appropriate, he had still felt guilty. Now, however, his guilt was overshadowed by the excitement he felt when he imagined Dean breeding him. He had been watching porn so that he would be a fully capable lover when the time came, and it had filled his head with a million scenarios to visualize them in. Cas scooped up the articles of clothing littering them across the blonde’s mattress. Then he climbed up spreading his wings and leaning back against the wall. The angel pulled his erection out and began to run his hand down the length. He had 10 ½ inches, and judging from the pornography he had watched the length and width seemed on the high end. This seemed to be desirable to the men in the movies. They went on and on about how big it was, leading him to believe for human’s bigger was better, much like it was with angels and wingspan. The more expansive and impressive an angel’s wingspan, the more desirable they were to other angels. This was the reason he kept his wings perched high and proud when Dean was around. He was showing off his celestial prowess. Cas used the t-shirt cupping it around his cock and rutting into it. He liked doing this here, in the hunter’s bed surrounded by all his stuff. He closed his eyes imagining that Dean was performing the sex act he’d seen on the film involving the mouth. The seraph was sure his human would look so good bobbing up and down on his erection, those green eyes looking up at him as he did. The imagery had him pumping his dick furiously, panting, and mumbling Dean’s name. He was spilling into the t-shirt moments later. The angel lay there contentedly for several long minutes catching his breath before inspecting the mess he had made on the shirt. His release was thick with his scent, and it gave Cas a wicked idea. He took the garment rubbing it all over the mattress. He rubbed it until it couldn’t be seen. Now Dean would be covered in the potent scent of horny angel when he slept tonight. Then he got up, several downy black feathers lingering on the bed as he gathered the clothing heading back to his nest to incorporate in his new treasures. 

Back in his room, the angel popped in the mixtape Dean gave him and tossed the articles of clothing into his nest, climbing in and snuggling into the layers of flannel and t-shirt. Cas still felt euphoric from having satisfied himself in Dean’s bed. He lay shirtless, stomach down in the nest with his wings spread horizontally. Would the hunter recognize his scent on his bed? The seraph hoped so, he wanted him to know it and hoped it turned him on the way the hunter’s did him. Cas had heard Dean masturbating before, the low sounds of pornography filling the air as he panted and moaned. He tried to be quiet, but angels have acute hearing, and Cas’ ears always perked up at the sound of the blonde’s voice. It was, in fact, the sounds of his human getting off had caused the angel to touch himself for the first time. Their rooms were across from one another, and he had gone to his door leaning his forehead against it as he took in those sounds. Dean sounded so needy, his breath ragged, muffled moans of pleasure tainted with profanity as he pleasured himself. Cas had jerked off right there at his door, resisting the urge to go in and take care of Dean’s needs himself. Instead, he had painted his door with his eager release, stumbling back into his room noisily. It had felt so very good, yet wrong at the same time. What would Dean say if he knew? This question brought him back to the present. What if Dean saw his nest, and he displayed his wings perfectly, and the hunter rejected him? What if he laughed at his nest, or thought his wings were freaky or garish? What if when he finally let Dean know he wanted him for his mate it drove him away? The last thing Castiel wanted was to lose Dean. It was the reason he had held back all these years. He pushed those fears down and sat up to work on his nest. He wasn’t going to have it looking less than perfect when Dean saw it for the first time.

Usually, Cas heard Sam and Dean when they returned, but he was so wrapped up in working on his nest that the sounds of their arrival went unnoticed. The angel was kneeling, his well-groomed wings resting against his back as he found the perfect place for the leather jacket. He situated it where he could touch it if he wanted to or lean in and smell the scent of the hunter intertwined with the leather he wore so often. It was a masculine scent that reminded him of being with Dean in the Impala. The music shifted, and Stairway to Heaven began to play. He hummed the intro as he meticulously wove the jacket into the flannels. When the hunter had first given him the tape Cas hadn’t known what it meant. Upon googling the significance of the present, he discovered it was an intimate gift usually shared between lovers. It had played hundreds of times in his room while the Winchester’s slept. Cas was singing softly when his door was flung open in a loud, abrupt fashion causing it to bang against the wall. The shirtless, barefoot angel stood climbing out of his nest. “Dean your home.” He smiled even though his best friend looked angry and confused. “What’s wrong?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to figure out what's going on and smooth out Cas' ruffled feathers.

Castiel had been around them for long enough for Dean to know when something was wrong, sure, he wasn't always the most sensitive to feelings but Cas, well, there was always going to be that little something-something between them. Though the hunter wouldn't readily admit his attachment to the seraph, he did think highly of the brunette, he was in awe over him. When he was gone, Dean missed him, when he was feeling sad or angry, Dean pushed to understand, and he also got damn jealous if someone took an interest in Cas. As far as he was concerned, that was his angel, but he wouldn't dare say those words because it meant admitting that he considered Cas to mean more to him then any love interest or one night stand ever had. 

With Cas' typical behaviour in mind, Dean knew something was up and whilst he certainly didn't mind the attention he was receiving, but again, not wanting to admit it, the angel was acting weird, which warranted a never-ending bitch face that was purely out of confusion because he couldn't for the sake of what little sanity remained, understand what was happening. 

Sam and Dean had just got done hunting, the grumpy green-eyed blonde really wasn't in the mood to try and play Sherlock. He hated it though, Cas was his best friend if nothing else. They were really close, they watched old western movies, went and ate burgers together, just the two of them, they had shared heartfelt talks and even if Dean was being an asshole, which was not an irregular occurrence, Cas always seemed to be there to offer a friendly word or just to try and carry some of the burden. Dean was spoiled by the angel, he didn't understand why Cas would save him or why he was always coming back when the hunter could be so cold and cruel. Whatever it was, he was a lucky man to have the admiration of someone far superior. 

Those thoughts had been so easily disrupted when he had opened his bedroom door, seen bedding gone, feathers on the bed, drawers open. His eye twitched at the sight, and that was what had him bursting into Cas' room. What he saw though was rendering him speechless. Dean had often joked that angels had to be similar to birds. It may have been slightly ignorant, but as far as he was concerned, without a proper or, in fact, any sort of description of their normal forms, all of them were just giant birds, and when they acquired vessels, they were just humans with giant ass bird wings. Seeing a nest that was noticeably made out of everything that had gone missing, he felt almost proud that he had figured it all out, he was right, angels were giant birds. He couldn't speak though, even as Cas said his name, he couldn't form the words to either yell or ask 'what the fuck?'. 

The angel was just sitting there, shirtless, wings out. Cas looked so concerned, but his blue eyes held so much hope, like a puppy desperately wanting to be loved and petted, begging not to be scorned. Even in his paralysis, Dean could see how perfect that nest was. It had weaving that was so intricate and perfect. The hunter couldn't say anything still; instead, he held up a single finger, gesturing for Cas to wait one moment. 

He backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. He knew that leaving Cas there all anxious wasn't very fair, but he didn't know what was happening. Why was Cas acting so weird and affectionate and now this, a nest, with all his shirts and bedding? 

"Sam!! Sammy!!" His dork brother had to know about this, he knew everything, and he would have bet anything that as soon as the younger Winchester noticed the changes in Cas that he would have been asking about it so he could write it down in his nerd journal. 

Dean busted into his brother's room, slamming the door behind him. His first observation was that Sam's clothes were in drawers, covers were on his bed. Why the hell was Cas stealing all his shit and not Sam's? "What the hell is up with the angel? And don't gimme that I don't know crap! I know you know! There's a nest in there Sammy. A NEST!" He was sure that even with the hand gestures that he wasn't getting his point across. He felt like he needed to drag his brother to the room just to reiterate that there was, in fact, a nest in Cas' room and in that nest was an angel with its wings out.

His brother was looking at him like he was an idiot. Like he was supposed to know what was going on. Dean felt he was living in a madhouse. Did Sam not believe him? Did he really think Dean would bust in talking about nests if there really wasn't one there? This was bad. All of it was bad because he was like the odd man out, Cas knew, and Sam knew, and he was the moron that was left having to question everything with to no prevail. "He's hormonal, Dean, it's actually quite normal for angels and, get this, they actually have similar cycles to a human woman" He was glad Sam felt so proud in knowing that piece of information but how did that help him?! 

"What? Hormonal? Oh shit! Is he going through puberty?" That was it, Dean was done, no way was he going to deal with anyone going through puberty. Cas was going to try and stick his dick in anything that looked fuckable, he was going to be moody and hate everything, he was going to be a little shit. The hunter couldn't handle that! No way, he had to do it himself and then deal with Sam's, now he had to baby Cas too when it happened? 

"No Dean, he's not going through puberty. Look, read this it might help, I'm busy" Sam was getting up, thrusting a book into his chest and forcing him to walk backward, out the door. He looked to the book, since when was his brother under the impression that he would have wanted to read about it? If Cas wasn't going through puberty then what the hell was it? Menopause? Sam did say something about lady cycles, not that Dean really had any idea what that meant either. He wasn't equipped to deal with this, every interaction he had with a woman was one night, he didn't know anything about periods or ovulating, that would entail a sort of intimacy that he wasn't too keen on having with a woman, probably not anyone really, but Cas, well, Dean and he always had a closeness that didn't come with anyone else. Thinking about that, Dean knew that what he needed to do was talk to Cas himself and find out what was going on. 

He sheepishly opened the angel's door, as if he were a child trying to sneak into their parent's room in hopes of sleeping in their bed. Cas looked devastated, and Dean knew it was his fault, he hadn't been very supportive, and he had overreacted too. This could be anything, and by the look on Cas' face, he had been heartbroken. He felt like a real asshole in that moment. If there was anything he did know about lady hormones was that they were sensitive, and/or extremely mean, he'd seen Cas mad, he'd seen his wrath, been on the other end of it and though it surged a rush of adrenaline to his dick, he wasn't so keen to be on the other end of it. 

"Hey, buddy. I really like your nest, it looks pretty awesome" he smiled, sitting down in front of the angel and his compliment seemed to alter the crushed appearance on his face, but if he wanted to make the seraph happy again, then it was going to take a lot of sweet talking and compliments.

Cas didn't say anything to him, he was sulking, and that wasn't something the hunter had been privy to before. He had seen Cas mad, unamused, frustrated, happy, but never pouting. Dean fucked up a lot, he took the angel for granted and in some ways abused their relationship, but if he had been the reason for Cas being heartbroken, at any time, it would have crushed whatever remained of his decimated soul. "Sam said you're going through some hormonal stuff. I gotta be honest with you buddy, I really don't know how to help you. But maybe we can figure that out if you tell me what's happening to you." 

He was silently breathing through it when Cas' demeanor changed, and those wings perked up again, he knew his soft tone and gentle approach had worked, that Cas was appreciating his tenderness. Those large ebony wings were something to behold, lifted up high, feathers spread out, and glistening beautifully, no bird could have compared. Seeing those wings, knowing they were never supposed to show them to anyone, he knew that he was special, he was important. Cas cared about him. 

Even if Cas had answered, Dean wouldn't have heard it, he was too entranced by the vision before him, they were just so gorgeous, and he never noticed before just how toned and muscular the angel was, and then there was that scent, it was so sweet and kind of musky. "I desire to entice you. I thought that when you left that meant you were mad about me taking your things. I didn't mean to upset you, Dean." 

Entice him? Dean didn't know what to think. Did it mean that his secret desires towards Cas weren't so secret? Did they share the same desires? He could feel his heart racing. Was he mad? Fuck, yes he was mad, but keeping in mind that Cas was clearly sensitive he couldn't just say that, he couldn't just tell his friend that he was mad because he had no clothes or bedding, where the hell was he supposed to sleep? "Well.." the blonde was going to try and be cautious with his words, he didn't want to say something that would see the angel either inconsolable or pissed off and raging war. "I am a little...irked about not having clothes or having anything comfortable to sleep on but...the nest looks really good and I see the collection of crap...ah..shiny stuff up there, so, yeah. Good job, buddy" he petted the angel's shoulder, congratulating him on a job well done.

The display of friendship was not really appreciated. In hindsight, the pat on the shoulder and saying good job was way underrated for the circumstance. Cas probably spent a long time making that nest and Dean saying good job was not as well received as his compliments when he first came in. Which was helpful in that it directed him to know what to say. 

Instead, Dean rubbed the angel's shoulder, rather than patting it. He smoothed his hand down the naked arm, damn, those biceps. That muscle made him want to bite into it. He knew the brunette was far from fragile but seeing him bare-chested, wings glistening, relishing in the aura of heat around him, Dean's cock reacted, hardening and throbbing. The head even feeling a little wet as precum pearled against the slit. Cas felt so good, and it seemed that his caresses had the same sort of effect on the nesting celestial. Those slacks really didn't give much room for him, Dean could see that impressive cock growing beneath the fabric. 

Green eyes glittered with lust as he looked up to the azure gaze. Dean felt stiff all over, did Cas really mean it? That he was trying to woo him? He really didn't need to try, he would have thought that between their long, lust filled gazes, accidental touches and the way they longed for one another it should have at least been some kind of sign that the hunter felt something? Maybe it wasn't obvious, perhaps his display of heterosexuality was too much, maybe he was too convincing? Nobody he ever met assumed he was straight, he pretended to be offended when he was hit on by a man, but really it just made him flustered and inflated his ego but when it came to Cas, Dean was a mess, he felt both love sick and crazy. He knew it was love a long time ago but sitting there, looking at the seraph, the nest, and those glorious open wings, touching him in a somewhat seductive manner, it felt like, for the very first time he didn't have to put on any facade. It was just him and Cas, and though in the past he had his defenses up, he really wasn't so concerned in this moment. 

"Entice me, huh? Cas, you really don't have to try. I'm impressed" Dean wasn't lying or trying to fluff the angel's ego, he was telling the truth, after all, it was the least he could do since the hunter had been such an asshole before, though, as they both knew, he could have been much worse.  
"Really?" The usual deep monotone pricked up at the query, damn, Cas was fucking cute sometimes. Dean offered a sincere smile and a nod of affirmation. "Yeah, Cas, really. Now, how about you shift over so I can get in there?" Snuggling with Cas in his nest, it felt a little gay but as Dean was discovering a little homosexual loving towards his best friend wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! For more domestic Destiel check out my story "Undercover lovers," with Donovan Fox.


	3. Chapter 3

The shift in Dean’s demeanor was both palpable and desired. Thinking that he was angry or indifferent was a devastating thought, a thought that vanished from his worried mind as soon as he was touched. His awkward insincere compliment had also been lost the moment the right words reached his ears. Cas was well aware that Dean struggled with emotions and communication. It was most likely the reason they remained only friends despite the tension and intensity of their bond, the longing gazes, and lingering hugs. So those words meant a great deal to him. The hunter moved his hand over his shoulder and down his arm in an exploratory fashion. More than the words, or his touch, it was the look in those brilliant green eyes that got his heart racing and made him hard. Dean’s gaze was a mixture of lust, awe, and something softer to which the angel had never seen in him before.

An angel’s wings were the seat of their grace. Though angels weren’t meant to be prideful any celestial that said their egos didn’t center around them would be lying. Wings were a sign of prowess, they could be used to denote aggression and dominance, or to seduce a mate. There was definitely a hierarchy built around them and in heaven social grooming was the norm even outside of mating, which was more uncommon. In his vessel, his wings were sensitive in a way that made touch extremely erotic and pleasurable. He’d been fantasizing about Dean touching them, and now the blonde was looking at them like they were the most glorious thing he’d ever seen.

Cas let them further open and fill the small space of the room. The celestial had obsidian wings, that had an iridescent pearl from the oils he produced and had used in his methodical preening. They were large by angelic standards, the largest of an angel other than an archangel, it was part of the reason Castiel had been assigned as a soldier. Though other angels may have had more delicate and brilliantly colored plumage, Cas’ wings were broad, expansive, and strong. They, however, bore the scars from his descent into hell to retrieve Dean. Those scars had made him a little self-conscious, but heaven had seen them as a badge of honor and they had earned him further respect. Not many angels had, after all, been to hell. The hunter didn’t seem to mind those scars though, he only looked wondrous and excited.

Cas took Dean’s hand pulling him into the nest. The blonde was still touching him, his eyes dilated, heart rate, and breathing increasingly. It was a sure sign his pheromones were affecting him. “The nest is very important, it’s made with nothing but our things.” The angel let his wings slowly close and settle at his back. “No one else can come in but you.” Dean was babbling a string of compliments about his wings that both fluffed his ego and made him smile. “I’m glad you approve.” He modestly replied though his heart was much more prideful.

When fingers grazed his feathers, the wing involuntary jerked making the hunter retract. “It’s okay, they are just...sensitive. You can touch them.” Dean shifted behind him and ran a hand down the large feathery expanse. “They're so soft, like silk, or fur, or down. They're so beautiful Cas.” He traced a long primary feather ever so delicately causing a little shudder. “This feels wrong like I’m doing something bad.” His voice was both nervous and excited. “It’s very forbidden for a human to touch an angel’s wings. They are considered sacred. I give my permission though.” This seemed to please the blonde and he continued to stroke his feathers.

Dean was intuitively touching him just right and Cas closed his eyes enjoying the pleasurable sensation. When the blonde ran his fingers through the coverts a soft gasp left the angel’s lips. He had been trying to hide his arousal but the increasingly intimate touches were making it harder. The reaction did not go unnoticed and Dean stopped only a moment, redirecting before repeating the gesture and getting a similar response. Cas bit his lower lip when fingers dug in, dragging softly through the plumage. The motions had Cas breathing harder. “Are you okay? should I stop?” Dean kept going even as he spoke and it was hard to answer him. “N..no, you can keep go..ing.” That’s exactly what the hunter did, he worked his fingers in deep pulling them through the ebony feathers.

“You smell so good Cas.” The blonde pressed his face into the wing, inhaling long and deeply “You probably shouldn't....” His words were strangled off when Dean gripped his feathers pulling ever so lightly, causing him to whine. Cas hadn’t been able to stop the blonde from getting a face full of pheromones, though he doubted he would have anyway. Dean rubbed his face into the plumage as he slowly threaded his fingers through his feathers. He then teased the alula, before sinking in again. “They’re wet?” Cas turned to see the hunter rubbing his slick fingertips together and then smelling the lightly perfumed oil.

Cas blushed a little at the involuntary release of his pheromone rich oil gland. “Your....thorough grooming has stimulated my oil glands. It’s meant to aid preening.” Dean looked amused by his response. “So it means you liked it a little too much?” The blonde took his two saturated fingers and put them in his mouth sucking them clean. The sight was highly erotic, in that he was tasting his essence and that it conjured up arousing images from human pornography he had seen. Dean licked his lips as he held his gaze. The angel’s breath stuttered and his cock strained painfully in his slacks. The hunter moved to the wing, reaching in with both hands, getting them slick and spreading the oil over each feather. Every time he buried his fingers, tugging at the quills and eliciting moans. “You like that, don’t you? My fingers in your feathers.” Dean pulled at them causing Cas to squirm and shift on his feet. “Yes.” the angel breathed out as his feathers were pulled. “Kneel down, Cas.” He pushed down, coaxing him to his knees.

The hunter focused on the tops of his wings before moving to the second appendage. “I've never felt anything softer or seen something more beautiful" Dean wasted no time working the wing into an oily quivering mess. Cas was panting as he was stroked and teased. He was sure he was going to cum if Dean continued. It felt way too good. The angel was noisy and he gripped at the nest when his human got rougher. Then he heard the sound of a zipper and felt the heat of the blonde’s cock in his feathers. “Just relax and let me take care of you" Cas could feel the hunter thrusting between his oily wings. He was gripping at the scapula of the left wing, digging his fingers in, the right was being teased with the same vigor.

It was scandalous that he was fucking into his feathers. It felt good though and Cas let his eyes roll back and let go. Dean took hold of both wings, gripping them at the base and digging his fingers in while he plunged in and out of Cas’ oily feathers. The angel's hormones and years of pent-up sexual tension had the best of them and both men were lost in the moment. Soft low moans and panting filled the air along with the sounds of feathers on skin. Dean was raking his hands through the celestial's feathers drawing loud salacious sounds from him. “Take out your dick, Cas, you aren’t going to last much longer. I want to watch you.” Cas obliged, undoing and dropping his pants and boxers in seconds. He fisted his cock fast and hard as the blonde increased his own speed. “I’m going to paint these pretty wings. You might be an angel, but you're my angel.” The hunter gripped his feathers hard. “Aren’t you Cas? Now cum all over this pretty nest for me.” Dean yanked hard causing Cas to cry out in pleasured pain. The sensation of having his sensitive wings manhandled and those words pushed him over the edge.

He felt like he exploded, ejaculate flooding the nest and coating the assorted flannels. Cas hadn’t realized how loud he had gotten. He was panting for breath as he felt the hunter thrust deep between his wings, releasing. He immediately pulled out of the feathers spraying the oily appendages. He was groaning and rubbing against his plumage until he was completely spent. He felt Dean’s hands smearing the hot liquid across his wings and then he collapsed into the nest.

Cas turned taking in the scene before him. Dean was laying in his nest, cock still exposed as he recovered in the soft, sweet smelling clothing. The angel crawled over, climbing on his lap, straddling him. “See, my nest is soft and cozy. You can just sleep here with me from now on. “ Dean smiled lazily. “Yeah, I think this is as close as I’m going to get to wearing my clothes again” It was true, Cas wasn’t about to give them back. “Speaking of which.” He started unbuttoning the sweaty button down.

“Cassss... noooo.. it’s my last shirt. Come on.” The angel was already tugging it from one arm and then the other. “I need it, it smells like both of us together.” He sniffed the shirt and then climbed down to situate the new item in his nest. He had just the right spot for it, and with a little fussing, it was woven in. When he looked back Dean was giving him an uncharacteristically soft look. “What? Why are you looking at me like I’m a puppy or an infant?” The blonde laughed, “Because Cas, your god damned adorable, that’s why. You're like some giant fluffy bird.” 

The angel scowled at that. “I am most certainly not a bird, Dean Winchester! I am a celestial being.” His wings rose as he made the prideful declaration. “Uh huh, well, you might want to put your dick away before you start preaching.” Cas picked up a pillow throwing it at the hunter. Then he tucked himself in and buttoned up his pants. He made his way back over to where the blonde lay with his arms wrapped around the pillow. When he spoke his voice was soft and serious. “This is important, Dean. I’m going to go into heat and lay an egg before this is all done. I need everything to be perfect before....” 

Dean sat up suddenly. “An egg? Holy shit! Are you going to have a baby angel, Cas?” He looked both amazed and confused. “Well, if it is fertilized then yes that is possible. Making an angel is a complicated thing though, a lot can go wrong.” Cas watched Dean process the information. The angel moved over to recline against the side of the nest watching as the blonde pulled his boots off tossing them out of the nest and stripping off his clothes. Castiel pulled the blonde against him and threaded his fingers through soft honey colored hair. “It’s my turn to groom you now.” This made the hunter smile again and he laid his head back against Cas’ chest. “I know this is a big deal buddy. You can have any of my stuff you need. I’ll just go naked from now on.” He looked up at him making the angel swoon. Seeing those green eyes gazing at him like that had his heart fluttering. He brushed his fingers over the light dusting of freckles. “Your freckles are one of my favorite features.” Dean didn’t shy away or look uncomfortable like he normally would have. “Your favorite? I’m pretty sure I can show you something better, give me a little time to recover.” Cas feigned annoyance at the clear sexual innuendo but the smile on the angel’s face showed he was anything but.

“I feel great, Cas, I almost feel high, everything just feels so nice. Your fingers in my hair, the soft nest, your warm skin and feathers against me.” Dean sighed contentedly. “Mmm, it’s the pheromones, you got a megadose when you put your face in my wing. They stimulate arousal and feel good feelings.” The blonde was tracing Cas’ feathers as he laid there. “Now why would angel’s need such a thing?” He could hear Dean’s voice taking on a sleepy tone. “Sometimes we seduce human’s when the necessity arises. They also aide, obviously, in mating.” The blonde closed his eyes. “All I know is they tasted sweet and I feel so freaking good.” The words faded and the hunter was sleeping in his arms.

Normally the angel didn’t require sleep, but his body was going through an intense cycle and rest helped with that. Cas woke to the distant sound of the hunter opening and closing drawers. With each one he began to slam them harder. “Dammit, Cas.” He heard him mutter as the angel looked up at the spoons that hung above the window, shining in the morning sunlight. Cas smirked as he imagined Dean trying to put sugar in his coffee with no spoon. The shirtless angel got up making his way into the kitchen, his wings hidden for now. Dean turned giving him a frustrated look just before Cas held up a single spoon. “Oh God, yes, baby.” The blonde kissed him on the lips as he took the spoon and made his way over to the sugar dish. 

Sam sauntered in making his way over to coffee pot as Dean heaped sugar into his cup. He stirred the steaming liquid and then waved the spoon in the air. “I have the only spoon, what will you give me for it?” His joke was cut short when the taller male snatched the cutlery and continued walking to the fridge where he poured some almond milk in his coffee. “How about I give you a pass on all that noise last night. Do you know how little sleep I got?” Dean blushed at the comment. “Besides, the way I figure, it's mine now. Your boyfriend is hoarding all the silverware, I’m sure he will part with some"

Sam smiled as he put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. A gesture that made the angel highly jealous. Why was he touching Dean? His scent was going to be all over him now. Blue eyes narrowed as he watched them talk. Sam was standing far too close. “Yeah, you can borrow one of my shirts.” The younger Winchester answered. It was then that Cas interjected. “You will most certainly not!” His wings manifesting as he crossed the room to confront Sam. They raised in an aggressive, intimidating stance as he closed in. “You will not put your scent all over my mate.” The angel hissed the words as Sam backed up, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as he gawked at the dark appendages. “Don’t think I don’t see what you are trying to do!” It was then Dean stepped between them. 

“Easy there, Cas, it's not like that. Just calm down.” The hunter looked awkward and worried as he backed him up. “He wants to scent mark you, that means he is trying to lay claim.” His eyes had not left Sam’s the whole time. “Cas its not like that, we’re brothers for Christ's sake. I was just loaning him a shirt. I’m just going to give you two your space. I’ve got a case to work" He shook his head as he retreated from the room, coffee in hand. Cas was still bowed up as he watched him disappear. “Easy there, birdy.” Dean placed a hand on his chest bringing the brunette’s attention back to him. His heartbeat and breathing were elevated which let him know the hunter was excited by the display. “I will not share you, even with Sam.” Dean moved in closer as his hands moved over the angel’s skin. “No one is asking you to share me ok. Now calm down.”

It was then Dean’s demeanor changed, he was clearly aroused and that turned the angel on. “And don’t get all full of yourself, Dean Winchester doesn’t belong to anyone". He was pushing Cas up against the counter, fingers finding their way into his feathers causing the seraph’s breath to shudder. “You know, nesting Cas is pretty sexy" The blonde pushed his body against him, that perfect mouth moving to his neck where it kissed, sucked and bit the flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut- Please do not read if you are offended 
> 
> Dean wants to make sure he is the one the gives Castiel what he wants but his ego is tested when Sam brings home reinforcements to stop him from being witness to the endeavor of creating life.

The words from the night before had lingered in Dean's mind. It almost felt like he was being challenged, he could fertilize that egg! No matter how difficult it supposedly was, he could accomplish it! Was he ready for that though? He couldn't even stand the thought of Cas having a baby with someone else and he didn't know if this opportunity would resurface. It felt like he was doing this all ass backwards but there was no way that he could let Cas be with someone else and seeing the angel's display of dominance and possessiveness had shown Dean that it was a very mutual thing. It was almost too easy for him to be able to use Castiel’s behavior as an excuse. He wasn’t an asshole, he wasn’t going to leave his buddy in need like that. It was the perfect veil for his latent homosexual desires towards Cas that he had been trying to hide for many years. 

He was holding Cas there, lavishing his neck in affections. He had no trouble with trying until it happened, he was a Winchester, not only was it a task and a half to even consider dating one but once he was told it wasn't easy for something to happen, they would prove such a statement wrong, no one told Dean what he could and couldn't do. The blonde had full intention of fertilizing Cas' egg. He really didn't know if this was his only chance or if it was already too late, but he needed to be the one to do it. He couldn’t have someone else picking up on those scents off of the brunette’s wings and feeling like they had some sort of right to do that to him, to violate him. No, it was Dean that was going to make sure that it was his DNA that saw this working, he was sure that he would kill anyone that threatened to even touch Castiel at that point, he was feeling very protective too. 

"I wanna give you a baby" Dean spoke with strict conviction. He was sure it was complicated and that it was difficult but Cas seemed ready and he was a little hesitant but this was something he wanted to do with the angel. He pulled back from the kisses, his dick was hard and it was pressing against Cas. He'd fucked those amazing wings the night before but that was hardly going to create the baby. 

Having sex with his best friend had always been a strong desire. He had envisioned it, fantasized over and over though pretended he didn't.  This was it, this was his chance to turn it into reality. Dean wanted this, he wanted Cas. His words had created a blush on the celestial’s cheeks, the look in his blue eyes was surprise and almost nervousness. He'd only said moments ago that he didn't belong to any one but they both knew exactly whom he was devoted to. Their bond had certainly achieved a new height from the night before. 

"Dean..you.." Cas’ nervous reaction made him smile. The brunette was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes diverting down. It seemed funny he'd be so shy after what they had done yesterday and Sam was witness to that but then Cas, hopefully, had never had someone tell him he wanted to have a kid with him. "You want to make a baby with me?" Those blue eyes were back on his. He nodded his head, it was crazy but he did want it. He owed Cas a lot and he could see that it was something that he desperately desired. It could have very well been a heat of the moment sort of situation where the hormones were the ones that wanted the baby but even if that were the case, they would be able to do it, be parents. Dean had some faith in that and he really didn’t have faith in too much. 

Sam always said that the best life they could have as a hunter would be a relationship with someone that understood the life, Castiel understood his life, very much so. He wanted the brunette, not just to create life with him. Sam was going to be so pissed because he wasn't going to stop until he gave the angel his baby. The thought of Cas sitting on an egg and hatching it was just a bit bizarre but it was part of the experience. 

"Yeah, buddy" he captured Castiel's lips again, kissing him deeply, his tongue prying open those thin but warm lips, pressing the seraph  between him and the counter, fingers once again teasing the wings. Each time their tongues touched,  Dean deepened the oscillations a little more until they were both eliciting excited tones of lust. The blonde's cock ached under his pajama pants, possibly the only thing that Cas hadn't stolen. The nest was perfect now, they were both entranced by the angel's pheromones all they needed now was to fuck. 

Dean had been impressed by the size of the brunette's cock, it was almost a shame that he wouldn't get to use it. As they kissed, the hunter released the clasp on the angel's pants, it was a bit unfair that Cas still got to keep clothes but being naked all the time really wouldn't have been that bad since he planned to spending what time he had outside of hunting to ensure that egg was fertilized, that it was their baby. The reality of it really hadn't sunk in but there was no way he was letting his angel down. 

That monster length was set free, Cas' cock springing from the opening in the slacks. He'd never had sex with a guy before but it wasn't rocket science, it wasn't like he needed a diagram or to watch a how to video, Dean was confident that with the right kind of preparation, the rest was self explanatory. He pulled back from the angel's lips, turning him and watching the slacks fall down to his ankles. Green eyes absorbed the sight before him, a perfect smooth ass, beautiful curved hips and the small of his back, two flawless indents. 

Dean moved his hands over Cas' body, caressing the tanned skin, flowing it over the firm plumpness of his asscheeks, around those symmetrical hips that had the most seductive hip bones narrowing down into his pelvis. Dean couldn't see it but he could feel it as he explored, touching each curve and bump as fingers crept up to the oil laden wings once more. He pushed his fingers in, listening to the angel moan and press back. The blonde was so lost in the moment, nothing else had mattered.  

Cas' head lulled back into his shoulder,  full, pink lips grazed the short stubbled neck and jawline as the hunters digits massaged the massive plumage. "Cas" his best friends name leaving in a smooth but guttural whisper. He rocked his hips slightly into the seraph's backside,  clothed cock rubbing against the crack and just a little between the cheeks. It was all very sensuous and erotic. 

As soon as he felt his fingers were wet enough, Dean replaced his pajama clad cock with those fingers. The oil dripped down, slipping them between the brunette's cheeks and toying with the taut opening. As soon as he touched the tight bundle of nerves, Cas released a sound that was so sexy, he'd never heard anyone make a noise like that before, it was indescribable, not quite a moan, not quite a scream of ecstasy, it was addictive and he wanted more of it. 

Dean pushed a finger inside, breaching the entrance and immediately he felt the contraction of the muscles inside.  The oil was better than any lubricant Dean had ever used and it smelled so fucking good, he just wanted to smother himself in the aroma, has his whole body potent of Cas, but he resisted and only used it to further stretch the angel open, adding a second finger and hearing a repeat of that delicious sound. 

"Dean, man, come on. You can't do that in the bedroom?" His brother's voice was not what he wanted to hear right now. The blonde popped his fingers out of Cas, trying the block the exposed angel who was no doubt as red as a tomato. "Son of bitch! Sam! Get the hell out! What the fuck!" They were forced to get to the bedroom, after Sam left. He didn't want anything else hindering them now. 

As soon as they were in there, Dean slammed the door shut, pushing Cas towards the bed. The blonde tore away the navy pants, his own were disposed of just as quickly. Any shred of clothing was discarded as if it were rags. Dean positioned the seraph onto his knees, admiring the slightly stretched entrance. Fingers were still slick with oil, he entered Castiel again. The sexual sounds were even louder now they were in the bedroom, it really wouldn't have made much of a difference if they had been fucking in the kitchen. 

The blonde pushed his free hand back into one of his wings. Oil drenched his palms and fingers, the iridescent fluid leaked off his hand. He could hear that Cas was getting close, the labored panting and the helpless sounding whines. He was ready, they both were. Dean positioned himself behind Cas,  slicking his dick up with the angel's essence.  When the hunter was fully lubed,  he retracted his digits and pressed the tip to the slightly flexile hole.  

He breached the open ring of muscle and then proceeded to force himself in further until Cas was accepting inch by inch.  When Dean was fully inside,  his nails dug into the flesh of those beautiful hips and rested there for a moment.  He wanted to give the angel  a little time to adjust.  That hadn't lasted long when the blonde pulled his cock out to the hilt and slammed back in again repeating this action into a hard and deep repetition of thrusts.

When he was finally getting what he wanted Cas let out a low deep moan. He knew that he had done good bringing the seraph to the point where he was rabid with desire. When Dean thrusted hard and abrasive, Cas yelled out. He knew it was a little rough and it probably hurt a little, but fuck, it felt so good.  Soon Cas' body was taking over, his ass pushing back to get the most out of every stroke.  "Oh Dean…Dean." The brunette was panting as he was fucked. Dean was really giving it all to Cas,  pounding that ass like he hadn't  fucked in years,  each deep penetration had the hunter wishing they had been doing this sooner. 

Everything about Cas was like a drug,  it was  like injecting himself with something addictive and then going cold turkey and having another shot.  The more he tried to hold back,  the more his body and heart told him to keep going back.  The pheromones in the air, the desire to impregnate Cas was intense. He wanted to know that he did it, that he'd given his best friend what he wanted and needed.  The blonde wasn't going to last.  Dean was soon thrusting as hard and fast as he could.  Every single inch of his cock was encapsulated and squeezed in blissful contractions.  No one ever made him feel this excited before and no guy ever was able to make  him so eager to tease and please,  this was the best damn thing that happened to him. 

His balls so quickly tightened,  pulling up towards his cock,  the pooling of excitement formed in the pit of his stomach,  Dean was going to cum,  it was building up like a volcanic eruption.  This tight,  fucked hole was going to be flooded with his release. "Fuck, Ca--Cas" the sounds of skin hitting skin was loud in the humid air, he was going to cum, he was going to fertilize Cas' egg. 

Their dual lustful vocals were strained, they were staggered and loud, penetrating the walls, permeating everything in the room. He could feel Cas tightening around his dick, the muscles like a vice, drawing him in and holding so the blonde couldn't move. Together they were releasing, he could feel each drop of his spill being soaked into the throbbing muscles that cinched around him. Dean was incoherently mumbling the angel's name, repeating "Cas" as he came.  When the daze of his orgasm wore off, Cas was pulling him into the nest. Dean was envious of the seraph, he never seemed to tire, last night had been the first night he'd ever seen Castiel sleep. If he ever got those glorious four hours, it was after the vigorous breeding he had given the brunette that saw him falling back to sleep. 

He wasn't completely with it when he heard the voices. His vision was a little hazy but there was definitely three male voices. Cas, Sam and…"You have to be fucking kidding me" Dean groaned, pulling himself up from the nest. It was only the afternoon but it had felt like he'd been sleeping all day. Dean searched by the bed for his pajama pants, grabbing them and jerking them on. He knew who that other voice was, he couldn't believe Sam had come back with Gabriel. 

"What's that doing here?" Dean moved into the kitchen only shuffling his feet as he grabbed a beer. After his dick exhaustion, he needed alcohol, especially since Gabriel was there. He needed drugs and more booze than he could handle to put up with that dickhead. Really, he shouldn't have complained so much, Gabe wasn't that bad, he supposed, but he was a pain the ass and he did plenty to piss Dean off, the fact Sam liked him so much was probably the most irritating thing. 

"Heya Dean-o. Nice going knocking up my little bro. You're going to get your ass beat by you know who" The blonde watched the small archangel pointing up. It only caused Dean to roll his eyes, he really doubted he would get into trouble for anything considering what they had done in the past and even recently. It was only after his second swig of beer that he realized that Gabriel had said he had knocked up Cas, his eyes shooting over to the brunette 

"He hasn't...knocked me up, Gabriel. We haven't been successful yet" well, there was no point in hiding it now. His sexuality was out, though he really wasn't sure it had ever been oblivious to those that knew him best. Still, none of that was really relevant,  Sam had bought the archangel there, no doubt to he the annoying thorn in their sexual relations, keeping watch so they didn't disturb Sam anymore, it was a little bitchy his brother called in angelic back up. 

Knowing he wasn't "successful" was a little bit of an ego bruiser. He wasn't sure how that could possibly been known since it was only a few hours ago but he assumed it was some weird heaven radar thing or something. That wasn't something he wanted to focus on, he didn't need Gabriel being an asshole about it, Dean Winchester with a broken ego wasn't very pleasant.  "Cas! Come on, man, don't tell him that" his voice had a childish whine to it.

“Well whether you managed to do it or not, you gotta quit while you’re ahead. I shouldn’t have to tell you what kinda trouble this will cause. You get the kid will be a Nephilim right? Half angel half jackass. Hell’s going to be all up in your ass over it. I’m here to make sure you don’t scar Samsquatch any more than you have and to cock block you. Don’t know about you blondie but the last thing this place needs is anyone catching on there’s a little Winchester toodling around” 

Dean didn’t want to admit that Gabriel was right but he did have a valid point. He did know that if it was successful then the chances of their offspring being a Nephilim were probably high. But this was him and Cas, they wouldn’t just let heaven or hell intervene and let anything happen to their egg. This was important to the brunette, he still wasn’t a hundred percent clear on the status of their relationship, mostly because he didn’t want to talk about it and make it a huge chick flick moment but this was a commitment that they already had dedicated their time to. He had said that he wanted a baby with Cas and he had meant it and it wasn’t just because he was horny. If he genuinely didn’t give a fuck about any of this, if he simply shrugged Cas off and all the nesting he could have gone to any bar and got an easy lay, it was, after all, what he had always done but that wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t imagine even doing that anymore, sure, he would probably still have a perv every now and then but his attentions were completely on the brunette, he wanted to do this for and with Castiel and nothing Gabriel said was going to change that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Sabriel fluff for you (Sorry to skimp out on the full smutiness, but if you are interested in some Sabriel smut just let us know and I will write some in a future chapter)

It had been like a soap opera watching the three of them arguing about the whole situation. As much as Sam was glad that Dean finally got his shit together and was actually giving his affections to Cas, he couldn’t help but want to rub his head over the fact that there was talking of egg laying and a baby. He knew it was wrong to think it but maybe Gabe was right, maybe it was dangerous but then having a little Winchester around? They would be great parents and he’d be a great uncle and even Gabriel would. It was a torment for him deciding on whether or not it was really a good idea, they were walking targets and it may have made it worse and even impossible to protect what he could only imagine would end up a Nephilim and he didn’t need Gabriel telling him that was trouble with a capital T. 

When Dean had enough and he was storming off with Cas close behind him, shouting to the heavens that Gabriel, or anyone for that matter, had no right to tell him what he could and couldn’t do, Sam was relieved that, for now, differences were going to be ignored followed by the stubbornness of not speaking to one another and the bunker was silent once more. 

Sam had a good head on his shoulders for the most part but he had always dreamed of something different, better. That hunting could still be present, it was their job, but there could be something more and it did make him feel a little jealous that Dean and Cas were exploring that option, of having both sides of the coin. After all his brother was nothing short of a man-whore who had pushed his feelings for the angel so far down it was surprised that he had even found them. It was almost unfair to him that Cas was so forgiving of that but it didn’t take a genius to see that they were two lost souls that simply found a home in each other that couldn’t be like that with anyone else and after the deaths of the women that he had loved, trying so hard to find that medium he wasn’t in that position his older brother was, he was back at square one after each time, Jess, Ruby, Amelia, Eileen, it always led him right where he was. 

He picked up the beer bottles that had been left out and tossed them into the recycling “Not to be a dick but your brother is a pain in the ass” The youngest Winchester smiled and nodded his head, just once as he cleared up the mess left in the kitchen, wiping away the rings of coffee that Dean never cleaned off the counter tops “Yeah well, you can’t really talk given who your siblings are” It wasn’t a statement that Gabriel could argue with, Dean was a pain in the ass, that was true but he really didn’t compare to the hell that Michael and Lucifer had unleashed into their lives and would probably continue to do so. “Touche, Sammich”

He knew that Dean was never going to like him, but there was something about Gabriel that he was fond of. He really couldn’t pinpoint it but the archangel didn’t annoy him, he had done some irritating and messed up things in the past but Sam saw the good there too and he knew that behind the sarcasm and fetish for sweets there was something broken. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like for Gabriel to constantly be in a perpetual tug-of-war between his siblings and not knowing what would happen depending on where he stood, he was smart to leave. 

The tall brunette grabbed two cold beers from the refrigerator and handed one to the small angel and sat down with him at the table. The whole subject of nesting and the way that Cas was doing everything to woo Dean was rather fascinating, even as he was starting to learn about it, it had been interesting to see and to know the similarities between them and a bird. It was information for his journals anyway but he couldn’t help but wonder more about it. “Has it happened to you?” He questioned as large hands twisted off the cap of the beer, hazel-green eyes fixing on sunflower ones and he watched Gabe scoff, his fingers dancing around the neck of the bottle as he diverted his gaze. 

“What? You think that the Virgin Mary was really a virgin? Come on Sammy, I thought you would have been smarter than that” He almost spat out his beer, was Gabriel telling him that he was the one that did the deed? That he was Jesus’ father? “Kidding, gigantor. I’m just the messenger remember? I mean I’ve thought about it, it probably did happen once upon time. I’ve lived a pretty long existence, you can’t live that long without knocking up a couple of women. Not that pops would have stood for that, if it did happen any offspring of mine wouldn’t have even seen the light of day” That sounded sad. Sam didn’t ever want to know that feeling, he had been around death too much and knew the pain but to think of his own child dying because of some stupid rules, it was heartbreaking and though Gabriel didn’t seem sure that it did happen, it still didn’t make it any less distressing. 

“So you’ve gone into the heat cycle then?” It would have been quite the funny image in his head. He knew what Cas was doing but it sort of suited him almost, he couldn’t even picture Gabriel collecting shiny things and stealing clothes to make a nest. “Hell no, not like the old bean in there. I’m an alpha archangel, it’s a rut not a heat, little bro in there isn’t an alpha, don’t let the whole badassness fool you, he’s a little tender soul. I wouldn’t be building a nest, I’d be trying to display my prowess” Gabriel spoke about Cas the way that Dean spoke about him, it was a nice parallel and it was nice to just be able to sit down and have a conversation that was just for him. He did get his alone time with his brother, sometimes more than he could handle and he got to spend time with Cas too and whilst he didn’t feel like a third wheel it was just a good feeling to have someone that he could share a conversation with without the threat of offending someone or upsetting the horny angel thinking he was trying to steal Dean or something. 

“It’s not completely true, what I said to Dean-O. Sure it’s a dumb ass idea to be creating a Nephilim, but it’s not like it was thousands of years ago. Cassie is my brother and I know that you know exactly why I said what I said. I can’t stop him from getting knocked up, I can’t stop him from laying the egg, I wouldn’t stop him but he’s still just a kid, I know he doesn’t look like it but he is a baby in angel years, I’m not so sure that he knows what he’s doing. Not trying to offend you kiddo but what’s gonna stop old green eyes from bailing, he can’t even admit he’s all gay for feather brain in there, how’s he going to be okay when the pheromones wear off and he realizes this means everything to Castiel including his hopes that Dean loves him too?” Sam really couldn’t say anything about that, he knew Dean and he knew that no matter how hard things got he wouldn’t leave, in fact, if anything, it was Sam that had the track record of doing that probably more so but there was some truth in what Gabe was saying, what if once Cas was no longer in his heat and it wore off and it was too late, the baby would already be there and knowing he and Cas shared that, knowing that the baby was created out of love, would he really be able to handle that? He had to believe that Dean was going to do the right thing and instead of being the stubborn asshole he regularly was, he would just admit that his feelings towards the angel wasn’t as a friend or a brother, that it was love and any idiot could see that. 

“I don’t know Gabriel, I don’t have an answer for that. Only that I can tell you that he raised me when he didn’t have to. He was only four and he became my parent. I know he is a jerk a lot of the time and I really don’t know if it’s all going to hit him like a ton of bricks but even if the reality of it hits hard, I know he loves Cas, really loves him. Not his buddy or brother, but like he’s got the love of his life” He wanted them to be happy, he wanted them to have something more and just forget the rest of the world and what else there was to fuck or be smitten with. There was nothing else like Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel, there was no other bond like that, no other love like that and he had to believe that his brother would feel the same about the brunette as he did the day before, if not more so. 

“You’re jealous of it” There was no point in hiding it, no point in saying no or denying. Gabriel saw right through him, he was always going to be able to. Like Dean and Cas, they had their own bond too, it might not have been as strong or as defined but there was a little spark there. He wasn’t like his brother in denying sexuality, Sam knew that he wasn’t straight, he wasn’t anything really it just so happened he had connected with women previously but he wouldn’t deny an attraction because of a gender, he wasn’t as ignorant as his sibling. If they were to get technical the real angel inside was gender-less so whether Dean liked it or not his sexuality was as fluid as water. “Not for he reasons you are thinking. I’m not interested in Cas like that and Dean is my brother. I just … I just wanted that. I tried to have it, it’s just every time I get close to someone they die, well, women anyway. I know that I’m not going to have all that, I even tried with another hunter but that didn’t work out either. Demon, human, monster...it doesn’t matter” He took a large mouthful of the ale and placed the empty bottle down on the surface of the table. It wasn’t the answer to drink away his sorrows but there really wasn’t anything else there to do, though having Gabriel there to talk to, and actually have a serious talk too, it was a lot more helpful then the archangel would probably realize. “So what you’re telling me is that you need a male angel, or at least an angel in a male meat suit?” 

He looked to those sunflower eyes. It was true that he had never had been with a male or an angel before. It had also been some time since he had been intimate with someone too and maybe that was the answer? A male angel. He wasn’t opposed to the idea nor disgusted at the thought of it happening and they weren’t exactly strangers, they did have their own special little thing, what ever it was. It had probably been some time since Gabriel had been intimate with anyone too. Sam wasn’t a hundred percent sure he knew how to pleasure another guy but it couldn’t have been difficult, he was smart and he had a dick, though a little bit bigger then the average man.. “Are you..?” He spoke and watched the archangel get up and walk over to him.

The small blonde was taking his hand “I’m saying why not broaden your horizon’s? You might like it” He wasn’t afraid to try, that was for sure and there was no concreting of his feet as Gabriel was drawing him through the bunker and to his bedroom where the door was closed behind them. He really didn’t need further invitation and what was the harm in trying? Gabriel was an archangel, it was going to take more then sex to warrant his death. 

Sam could feel his lips tremble a bit as Gabriel kissed him. They felt different than a woman’s lips, no worse, just different. His back was against the bed, his hips straddled and he could feel the soft yet firmness of the archangel’s ass in his lap. His cock responded with no hesitation, it thickened and hardened, causing a strain against the abundant length as the denim covering his lower half of his body become unbearably tight. Though it hadn’t prevented the soft gravelly groans from escaping his lips as they continued to share in the hot kisses. His hands caressed the slender hips of the blonde on top of him, their tongues playfully brushing in a seductive tease as they continued to indulge in one another. Everything Sam felt his body doing, felt so right, like it had been wanting it for so long without really knowing that was what he wanted. There was something so unrestrained about being with Gabe, there wasn’t that fear of taking it too far, or what might happen if they went further. 

“My dick hurts, I need to take these off” Sam shifted beneath Gabriel, pinning him to the mattress, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and smiling as he tugged on it gently and released. The Winchester stood from the bed, kicking off his boots, disposing of his jeans and multiple shirts, revealing his chiseled form that he ensured hadn’t changed since he was in his twenties. He was still well built and athletically toned, he didn’t indulge in gluttony like Dean and his body was proof that he took care of himself. 

He enjoyed the reaction, but relished in being pulled down to the bed once more with more enthusiasm. The way he was touched and kissed, it made his muscles quiver with exciting anticipation, begging for more than just the sinful teasing of his lips and the grinding of Gabriel’s ass into his now less restricted erection, his boxers were still a little tight but it hadn’t been the pain that had come from the jeans “Take it off...I want you” The lust that catapulted through out his body was like a dangerous wild fire, completely engulfing every part of him. Sam did want him, he wanted Gabriel even without the knowledge of what might happen the day after, he still needed it, he needed him. He needed to know what another male felt like, what the sex would be like, he wanted to know almost too desperately if it truly was the answer if it should have always been a male angel. 

“Someone’s eager. You better calm down there Sam, judging from what I can feel under my ass, you’ve got some trouble taming the beast, don’t worry...I got a bit of experience handling big things” Gabriel winked at him, capturing his mouth again as he squirmed, removing his foot wear and with a snap of his fingers while they embraced he could feel that there was no longer clothing that separated their bodies. His cheeks flushed red as he disconnected the oscillation and looked at the angel’s body. It was true, the heat he was feeling against his fully erect cock was from a bare backside, they were really going to do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel smut

He was on the precipice of taking his father’s name in vain. With sunflower eyes closing, hands immersing in long strands of chestnut brown, he could feel the heat and wetness of Sam’s mouth on his cock. Gabriel had sex before, that wasn’t something that was a secret but it hadn’t been like this, never had he had a mouth on his dick, he’d been in his vessel for quite some time, he had been a he since he was created and this was the first time he had felt the pleasure of oral sex. Sam was a little unsure to start with, he could feel that, the hesitation lingered until there was a string of rhythmic paces and sucking sounds that filled the room, it was those vocals that had them both wanting more. He opened his eyes, slowly, and he could see the hazel-green ones looking back at him with a mouth full of cock. It was such a sight to behold, it was possibly more arousing then the act itself. What man wouldn’t want this? It was hard to imagine anyone saying no to being blown. 

Gabriel was losing himself to the moment. He could feel that perpetual rising of heat in his abdomen, balls ascending to meet the underbelly of his erection that was encased in the saliva drenched mouth of Sam Winchester, for someone that didn’t suck dick, he sure didn’t take long to figure it out. That was when it hit the archangel “Hey, hey stop. I know what you’re doing, trying to butter me up so that you can be the top, I already told you, alpha archangel” He yanked the other up, an audible pop heard as they were disconnected. He could see those puppy dog eyes looking right at him, trying to get his own way, but it wasn’t happening, no way, no how. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Gabriel” the archangel scoffed, rolling his eyes, like he really believed that shit, Sam Winchester looked all innocent and cute but he wasn’t and it didn’t matter what his face portrayed, his past actions and current ones were betraying him. “Yes you do, there’s only one top dog in this room, and that’s me, sorry Sam but you are going to be playing the role of bitch tonight” He squirmed away, though was suddenly regretting it, that would be blow job was feeling pretty fucking good and he knew that he had been close to cumming and he was sure it wouldn’t feel too bad being taken by that hunk of man meat but he wasn’t so willing to cave his obvious superiority, he might not have been the most moral angel but he was the most trusted and just because he had a small man for a vessel didn’t mean he was going to be the one to take Sam’s monster cock up his ass. 

“How is that fair? I’m an alpha male too”

“No, you just think you are, you may look like you are but you are not an alpha anything Sammy, either I top or you get nothing, choice is yours lover boy” Gabriel was sure that the brunette would rather be a bottom then go without. With how quick the other had become aroused and there was that slight aroma of desperation on him too, not that was completely comforting but it hadn’t been Sam that approached him because he had no other option, he was doing this because he wanted to, Gabriel knew if it was anything else that the hunter would have come to him with the wicked intentions. 

They traded glances, and Gabe wasn’t budging, it was either his way or the highway and sure he had soft fuzzy feelings for Sam and maybe-- maybe, one day he would let the roles be reversed but that wasn’t now. “You wont tell Dean that I let you...top me?” Of course that was going to be a stipulation, he was going to make fun of it but that was a tender subject, it was no different then Michael or Lucifer mocking him for his size or that he had ran away from his duties or that he wasn’t fit to be an archangel anymore, he knew that Dean’s approval was pretty much everything and if he found out Sam was the bottom for the archangel it might not only hurt the younger siblings ego but it could make him feel less significant than he already did. Gabriel knew what Sam was thinking, he knew what he was silently suffering from, he was the one that had left the family, he was the disappointment and abandoner because he didn’t want to live the life of torment. He wasn’t the soldier like his brother, he felt like he wasn’t deserving or that anyone should waste his time with him, Gabriel saw Sam Winchester’s hidden pains and if he didn’t want Dean to know that he took the position of bottom, then the archangel wouldn’t say a word. “Sammy” he place his hand on the taller males cheek, their eyes meeting and setting on one anothers. He didn’t want to make his lover feel like shit, he didn’t want him to feel those feelings swelling inside of him, it was true that he was an alpha archangel but he also knew there was a time to be stubborn and a time to not and how Sam was feeling mattered to him, he already knew it wasn’t going to kill him to be the submissive just this once “Just this once, but don’t think those puppy dog eyes are working on me next time, that’s cheating” it wasn’t those eyes that had changed Gabriel’s mind it was that heart and the thousands of thoughts that he would even consider himself to be insignificant or not good enough that had altered his own thoughts and put desires into perspective. He wasn’t going to be a stubborn douche bag and deny Sam what he himself instigated just because he felt the need to be the dominant one all the time, it didn’t seem right. 

Sam didn’t say anything to him, he only found his lips again and they were kissing as they had before, with no restrictions. They were wildly clawing at one another with that some zealous eroticism that had sparked between them without prior warning. There was always something there but Gabriel didn’t know if it would ever amount to anything and he was sure that Sam never planned on it happening but it was and neither of them were showing disdain about it or that they were instantly regretting it, if anything, it felt more long awaited then previously anticipated. 

His wings couldn’t be contained anymore, a horny angel was a messy angel. The huge golden wings filled the room, knocking over everything and anything it their path. The room filled with the essence of rose and myrrh. His body moved against Sam’s straddling muscular thighs and his naked form pressed firmly against the athletically toned one. Fuck, Sam’s cock was almost inhuman, he was thick and long, not a dick that could easily be concealed in the midst of an erection, it wasn’t just the size but it was probably the most perfect looking cock he had ever seen, smooth, cut, neither bent nor out of proportion. As penis’ go, it was probably the most desirable he had ever or would ever come across. He pushed his fingers into the shoulder length dark brown tresses, gripping them in his grasp as he rocked against the younger male. Sam was many many centuries his junior and he supposed it added to the sin of it, not only was he doing this with the boy who had demon blood in his veins, Lucifer’s true vessel but it was a Winchester and they were substantial in their age difference. Still, it never felt as wrong as it probably should have. 

“Put your fingers in my wings” Just because he was going to be the bottom didn’t mean he was going to submit completely, it wasn’t in his nature to not strive to have his own way, in one form of another. He was still going to be in control of the situation, it was about time that he had his wings touched and there was no sense in wasting time trying to find lubricant when he had his own. He’d never let a human, or anyone even see them, let alone touch them, but he wanted it to be Sam, he trusted him above anyone else. 

Those long slender fingers, though hesitant at first, were sinking into the secondaries, streaming through the golden plumage that had Gabriel arching his back. He placed his palms onto Sam’s chest, his ass firmly pressed into that monster dick. He was slightly jealous that his vessel wasn’t as well equipped but in that moment, it really didn’t matter. “Oh, yes, Sam, mmm” the archangel moaned out, rocking himself a little faster into his human, causing friction on his lovers dick which had an effect on the hunters breathing, it sounded better than a symphony. “Keep going” he could barely speak but his plead was heard, Sam’s fingers were moving along and finding the most sensitive part of his wings, just underneath his arm pits, it was a very sensitive erogenous zone that when touched was nothing more than a flashing neon sign that said ‘I’m ready to fuck’ it wasn’t intentional but his body took it exactly how it should have. 

The oils from the golden wings began to drip down, he didn’t need to tell Sam what to do with them. He was reaching behind, slathering up his erection and then the angel’s opening, taking a small amount of time to make sure everything was plenty lubricated, there was no way he was going to be able to take it all unless he was practically dripping with the liquid. As soon as it was done, Gabe was shoving away Sam’s hand, taking control of the situation and slowly impaling himself on Sam’s cock, taking him in completely, there was no pause or wait, as soon as he felt the hunter fully inside of him, he began to ride the brunette. They were far too avid for each other for anything to be a build up, they had their foreplay and the sensual kissing but when it came to this, Gabriel was wasting no time. 

Their bodies moved together, he could feel large hands on his hips, not guiding but rather shifting with the motions of the archangels hips, he had ridden horses in the past and he knew the motion would assimilate to fucking Sam Winchester's cock that would have had some comparison to said animal. It had felt like nothing else, the almost blow job he had earlier seemed like getting kicked in the balls in comparison to what he was feeling. They were both high of Gabriel’s aroma, making them both inhibited and filling the bunker with their sounds of ecstasy. Neither of them caring if their brothers heard them down the hall, it was far too enjoyable to be silenced. 

His cock brushed and prodded the swelling prostate inside of him, engorged with the arousal that flushed through out his whole form. He could feel every single one of those inches moving in and out of him, thrusting in so deep and when he lifted his body, almost pulling out but slamming back down again, shuddering at each time it occurred, the tip of Sam’s dick making sure that it grazed every available nerve ending to make the impending orgasm even more explosive then what it was going to be. The pupils of his lover were heavily dilated, as he was sure was his own. It was perhaps not the intention to gift angels with such an ability or if it had been it was probably not the way it was expected to be used but he couldn’t help it, being turned on was out of his capability and he was not going to apologize for it either. 

They moved faster together, building up speed and the vocals that, along with the archangel’s essence found it’s way into every single groove and nook of the room. Holding their desire and sinful deeds that he truly hope Sam wouldn’t regret in the more. They fucked like eternal lovers, as if they had been apart of one another for all those centuries, though it wasn’t true, it had not taking away from it feeling that way. He didn’t know if Sam Winchester was his, if he belonged to him but Gabriel was hoping with everything he had that it was the case and that whatever their bond was, wasn’t all in his head. 

He could tell by Sam’s breathing that he was getting close, they both were. Without asking for it, his lover had hid fingers back into his aurilean wings, as soon as they found their place right into that spot, that was it, that was all Gabriel could take. They both piqued in their loudness, almost shaking the bunker as they cried out together, simultaneously cumming. He could feel Sam filling him, his cock throbbing inside as mass amounts of semen flooded his walls as his own coated the hunters abs that were trembling from the eruption. Gabriel’s grace slipping from his vessel and it poured into Sam, tangling them both, caressing what was left of his soul and joining them, almost as though he was claiming his lover as his own and that no one else could touch him again. 

It had taken a moment to regain composure. As soon as they were both done and clearly satisfied, Gabriel grunted as he slipped off the sweaty human and collapsed beside him. It had only been after that it occurred to Gabriel that not only was Sam the first to touch his wings but he was the first to have him in that one and that it was also the first time Gabe had ever emitted his grace into another human during sex. It made everything feel even more special, though he didn’t know how Sam was feeling about it, especially now, was he okay? Was it too much? Would he say that it couldn’t happen again? There was so much uncertainty that was anxiety provoking. 

“That was amazing Gabriel. You know – I think you’re right – I do need a male archangel” Those hazel-green eyes were looking at him, half lidded, smile on that handsome face that was slightly bearded. No words had ever sounded better than those that had been spoken, it was exactly what Gabriel wanted to hear, there was no need to read between the lines, no guessing. Sam had made it clear what the intentions were regarding them. “I told you, I know what I’m talking about Sammy” his human mumbled confirmation before wrapping him up in those muscular arms. Gabriel had never slept a day in his life, there was never any need for it but in the moment he just felt it. Wrapped up in his lovers arms, after sharing something so far beyond intimate, he had touched Sam’s soul and Sam touched his grace, they were bonded like nothing else and Gabriel was silently thanking himself for being a horny little shit, he wouldn’t have asked Sam to come to bed with him otherwise and if they had missed out on what had happened, he would have been pissed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in full heat now, and he gives Dean a run for his money! Can the hunter keep up with a horny angel's unhinged libido? And can Dean deal with a hormonal Cas and still keep his cool?

Castiel didn’t normally mind his older brother but he was not the one he wanted to see right now. He was discouraging Dean, and that wasn’t something the angel wanted. He had worked so hard to win the hunter’s attention and the last thing he wanted was Gabe to spook him. “No one asked for your opinion, Gabriel. This is between Dean and me.” Cas was puffed up again, his wings rising until they brushed the kitchen ceiling. Gabriel’s appeared a moment later and the room was filled with feathers and the angel equivalent of angel testosterone.. The archangel sported an enormous set of wings that had both hunter’s stepping back. The two angels stared each other down. “Careful little brother.” Gabriel’s voice was uncharacteristically serious as they stood poised. “No, it’s you that better watch yourself. I don’t need you filling his head with your self imposed opinions. I don’t give my opinion about you and Sam. Who you want to let fuck you is none of my business.” The way Sam and Dean exchanged looks let him know that Dean had no clue. In a moment the archangel’s wings vanished and his face softened. He could smite the seraph but instead, he shrugged and turned walking back to Sam. “Come on Sammy, let's let them make their own terrible mistakes. There is no reasoning with a hormonal angel and his boy toy.” Dean advanced on the archangel. “Why you little..” Gabe only smiled and winked snapping his fingers vanishing along with Sam. “That little asshole.” He turned to face him. “Is he really fucking my brother?” The seraph nodded. “Ahhh, that’s just great.” Cas moved across the room pulling the hunter in close. “Dean, does it really matter?” He placed his hands on the hunter’s cheeks. “Gabriel makes him happy.” With one last huff, the blonde let it go and his attention returned to him. “Okay fine, but I don’t have to like it. “

That had been the last interaction between Cas and Gabriel. The angel had all but confined Dean to the bedroom for three days. The seraph was in full heat now and he was having his way with Dean relentlessly. At first, the hunter was excited and eager, but after the third day he was exhausted and depleted. Cas made sure his human was properly hydrated. There was a case of water by the bed but he was reluctant to let Dean out of his sight to go eat and other necessities. The blonde was sitting on the bed gulping water down. He was still sweaty from their vigorous breeding session. Cas admired the way his throat looked as he swallowed. Water slipped out and ran down his chin. Blue eyes trailed down the hunter’s chest and over his unconcealed form. Dean was perfection, defined muscles’ scars from his many battles, and a middle that was just a little soft from his overindulgence in beer and burgers. “Uh-uh! You don’t get to look at me like that.” Cas’ eyes turned back to see his lover’s freckled face scrunched up in disapproval. Dean stood when he reached for him. “No way Cas, I ain’t the god damned energizer bunny. Do you understand I need a…. break before we go again? How the hell don’t you? You’ve been perpetually hard the whole time!” Cas was semi-hard even now after having just had his most extraordinary orgasm so far. Dean was an exemplary lover, he’d satisfied all Cas’ lusty demands and made him feel things he never even knew possible. The hunter snatched up boxers from the floor pulling them up and concealing himself. “I am an angel, Dean. I don’t need a refractory time, I am however aware that you do.” 

Castiel sat up on his knees letting his wings perk up and display in a purposeful attempt to distract Dean. “I do let you rest. I..” Daen cut him off. “17….That’s the number of times we have fucked in 24 hours. 17 times Cas!” The angel was unphased by the rise in his tone. “Exactly! That is more than enough time to rest. I could easily demand it every hour. That would match my needs more accurately.” Dean approached him poking his chest. “Oh you can demand all day long buddy boy but that ain’t happening.” Cas ruffled his feathers allowing the pheromone-laden oil to disperse into the air. Their eyes locked and Dean’s pupils dilated. “I clearly chose well. My mate seems to be able to keep up with my needs quite impressively.” He fluffed Dean’s ego as his hands moved over his chest. The blonde’s cock perked up despite his words moments ago. “I can’t help it, I have needs. I need you Dean.” He traced the hunter’s jawline. “So do I” He mumbled as their lips met."Sleep..food..a showe.." His human kissed him eagerly though and Cas knew he wanted him just as much. “I need you.” The angel whispered as he began to stroke Dean’s cock. Suddenly those green eyes were lit to the point that they looked wild and ravenous. With reflexes that surprised even him Dean had him pinned to the mattress, wings splayed wide and hanging over both edges. The hunter loomed over him as kneeled between his thighs. He pressed a palm down on his chest as he positioned himself. “You’re going to get exactly what you asked for you insatiable slut.” Dean’s words were lewd and so was the look on his face. Something was sparked in him. “You want it again, huh?” He growled as he pushed into the angel’s slick and nicely stretched entrance. The intrusion was sudden and rough causing Cas to cry out in pleasured pain. Even he was sore from all their vigorous breeding. Instead of a slow build as they normally had the hunter was going at him at a hard pace. Cas liked it, he liked seeing this side of Dean roused, even the dirty words excited him. “I’m going to breed you til your full. Until that pretty ass is so fucked out that you ask for mercy. You want this Castiel. I’m going to give it to you. “ the angel moaned as his prostate was struck as if just punctuate his statement. Cas shuddered as Dean pulled his legs up over his shoulders and sunk down low stretching him out and pressing his own knees to his chest. “Yes, I need it! Give it to me, give me what I need.” There was a desperation in his voice as he was fucked on the bare mattress. There was a conviction in this that hadn’t been there in all their other sessions. Castiel slipped into his native tongue, muttering Enochian in the hunter’s ear as he spilled all over them. Cas was panting, his eyes rolling back as Dean continued his dominant display. Cas was limp now letting Dean move him as he pleased, getting in even deeper now that his body was was slack. They were eye to eye when he released. Cas felt it like a heat as Dean cried out, it was something between lust and the sound a warrior might make on the battlefield. Green eyes were unwavering as he stayed poised, panting, chest heaving. In that moment Cas knew it, this was it, they had conceived. When Dean saw he was spent and exhausted he collapsed letting sore legs fall back at ease. The blonde slipped to his side nestled against the angel’s chest as he wrapped a wing around him. At last, sleep claimed them both.

 

Castiel stirred under the blanket that Dean must have liberated from the nest when he got up. How long had he been asleep? The fact that he slept was further proof to him that they had conceived. The angel’s nose twitched at the smell of bacon frying, and he could hear the faint sound of Dean singing something unfamiliar but pleasant. His wings vanished as he got up pulling on the sleep pants from the floor. Dean was singing as he pulled the toast from the toaster as it popped. He was singing Stairway to Heaven and it made him smile. The hunter turned to look at the disheveled angel as he ruffled his hair yawning. “Morning sunshine! How you feeling?” Cas was tired and shared none of Dean’s chipperness. “I’m tired..and hungry. What are you making?” Food was currently dominating his thoughts. The hunter looked cocky and really, genuinely happy. “B.L.T’s… and don’t you worry they are going to hit the spot. Just like me.” He winked in a ridiculous fashion and went to work assembling the sandwiches. Cas shook his head as he sat across the counter. As Dean stacked up the bacon lettuce and tomato he saw how it got the name BLT, though the bacon comprised half the sandwich. It looked good and the angel ate it almost ravenously. He asked for two more before he felt full. Already his mate was attentive to his needs making sure he was taken care of, just as he had the night before. “You are so good to me. I’m so glad you finally agreed to be my mate.” The blonde smiled, “Yeah well it sounds like we are animals when you say that Cas. How about boyfriend, hmm?” Cas got up yawning again. “Whatever you prefer Dean. I’m going to go back to bed now.” He kissed him and made his way back to the nest, nestling in and resting contentedly. 

In the days to come Cas’ behavior shifted dramatically and Dean was given a reprieve from his insatiable libido. Now the angel was preoccupied with the nest again. He fussed over it endlessly. Dean was sent out for blankets and pillows. Hundreds of dollars worth. Cas couldn't have enough and he was shedding soft down that he lined the nest with. While he was no longer oversexed Cas was possibly even more possessive of Dean. Even a simple trip to the store without him made the angel worry and act out dramatically. When Dean came in with a six pack of beer and a bag the angel was tapping his foot. Sam knew what was coming and disappeared in the kitchen to put the beer away. “Why were you gone so long? I was worried.” Cas was already showing noticeably and he and Gabriel had already had words over his condition. In the end, his brother had chosen to accept it and support them. Which was a great relief because they needed someone in the corner, and despite Gabriel's abrasive uncouth personality Cas really loved him. It would have wounded him deeply if he rejected the proof of their union. “I wasn't aware we were married? Because you sound like a nagging wife. I wasn’t gone more than an hour.” Blue eyes narrowed at the comment, but more so the tone. “Well, I’m sorry that I worry. My scent is all over you and anything could catch the scent and know about...” He angrily gestured to his swollen belly. Dean threw his hands up and raised his voice, “Ridiculous! Nothing is going to smell our unborn...baby...egg..” He threw his keys on the table. “I feel like a prisoner! I’ve been locked down for weeks, I’m going crazy! All I did was go out for pie.” The seraph was so angry, could Dean really be that dense. “It's not ridiculous you idiot. With all the breeding we did the scent is so thick you won’t wash it off for a month. Anything other than a ‘human’ would know exactly what you’ve been doing and what condition I'm in! Then why you are off getting pie you’d lead them right back here. Now that is ridiculous!” Cas grabbed the prepackaged pie from the bag and threw it. It went right by Sam’s head hitting the wall it splattering as slid to the floor in a red smear. Sam simply turned retreating back into the kitchen, clearly wanting no part of this. Cas stood there indignant as Dean swore and snatched up his keys. “Oh hell no! That’s it!” He flailed angrily before heading towards the door. “I’m going to get more pie!” He stormed out towards Baby. 

Castiel was devastated, did he think so little of their child that he would risk them over pie? The angel was being overprotective and he knew it, but he was also fragile and he could feel tears welling up inside him. It was a much more unpleasant feeling than being hungry or sleepy, Castiel wanted no part of these feelings. Still, they came and he retreated to the nest to let it out and hide the fact that his half-human child was causing very human emotions in him.

Sam followed his brother outside. He was swearing and muttering to himself. It was obvious to the younger Winchester was going on with Castiel. He was worried and he had good cause to be. He was also hormonal and though he had acted out Sam had also seen the apple pie in the kitchen that the angel had made from scratch while they were gone. Cas didn’t know how to bake, he clearly went to a lot of trouble to make the pie. Dean was blowing this out of proportion and...well doing what Dean did. He was going to regret this when he saw that pie. “Dean.” His brother turned around glaring at him. “Don’t you even defend that Sammy He launched a pie at your head!” Sam was quiet as Dean rattled off everything that was pissing him off. He went on and on until with a great huff he was done. When he was done Sam simply asked him one question. “Is it worth it?” Dean looked at him like he was speaking nonsense and then he got in the Impala slamming the door. Sam stood in the bunker doorway watching Dean sit there in the car with the motor running. When the engine clicked off he knew his brother was going to do right and he turned and went in to go to bed.

Cas heard Baby’s engine rev up and he clutched at the flannels beneath him and buried his face in them and the soft down feathers that lined their nest. He didn’t understand why Dean acted like this. Or maybe he was crazy like the hunter had said. Either way, he cried, all the while hating his stupid fragile state and hormonal outbursts. The angel didn’t hear Dean come back in or go into the kitchen for a beer. He didn’t hear him until the bedroom door opened startling him. Reluctantly he sat up to see if it was Sam. Dean stood in the doorway holding the pie and two forks. “I’m sorry baby, I’m an asshole. How about we have some pie and just let it go?" Cas had never seen Dean swallow his pride like that. He was letting Cas off the hook and taking the blame even though it wasn’t all his fault. He stood hopeful as he waited for the sullen angel to say something. Cas wiped his face and smiled, inviting him into the nest. “I made apple because I knew it was your favorite.” He sniffled as the hunter hunkered down placing the pie between them and extending a fork. “It smells like heaven. You better get to eating or I’ll eat it all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finishing this up in the next few days while I'm on spring break! The end is near!


	8. Chapter 8

“You did this to me! This is all your fault!” Dean was trying his hardest not to say the wrong thing. He was trying not to panic and most of all he was trying not to let the words that were coming out of the angel’s mouth have any affect. He was in a lot of pain, pain that clearly even as a celestial being couldn’t take away or even ease. Though it was the seraph’s idea for them to fuck as much as they had, it technically was Dean’s fault and now Cas was in labor and he had no idea what the hell he was doing! He could only stand there, jaw dropped open, eyes wide with anxiety and pure fear. What if Cas accidentally blew up the place because of it? He had no idea how angel egg babies were born, he didn’t know anything. He should have listened, he should have actually paid attention when Sam was explaining everything, but he hadn’t and now he was paying the price. “Why are you just standing there!? Do something!”

The hunter was frantically moving about the room now, standing as far back from the nest as possible. The smartest thing for him to do right now was not get in Castiel’s arm length otherwise God knew what he would do to him “Just breathe baby, you know like on those movies and stuff. The he he ho thing” He tried his best to mimic it but he was getting on the angel’s last nerve he could see it, it was like he was about to get up and murder him, in labor and all. This was going to remind him though to never have sex with Cas again while he was on heat, there was no way that he was going to be able to do this again! “Get out! Go! Your face makes want to grab you by the shirt and just punch you. I love you but if you don’t get out, I will stuff my fist down your throat!” He wasn’t going to argue, Dean was not going to get on the bad side of the brunette, he had seen him completely enraged before and this made that look like a walk in a rose garden. 

As soon as Dean was rushing for the door and closing it, he was being yelled at again to go back in. Cas calling out for him and calling him a dumbass for leaving. He was never going to be able to do this, nope, never again. He was back in the room and Cas was reaching out for him, Dean was hesitant but his boyfriend clung onto him. He didn’t know what to do to help and it was stressing him out, he didn’t know if he should just keep quiet or try to encourage him to breathe through it. He really didn’t get much of a chance to say or do anything because he was closing his eyes when a blinding light filled the room and suddenly there was nothing but silence. Cas wasn’t screaming in agony and the room wasn’t filled with profanities. He had never heard the angel cuss like that before nor had he ever said such cruel things but he had to let it go, he didn’t mean it...at least he hoped not or there were going to be more problems and more arguments. 

When the light vanished from the room, Dean slowly opened up his eyes. At some point the angel had let go of him and he was now sitting in the nest holding an egg. For a moment the hunter was completely speechless. He looked at the beautiful opalescent light blue and tawny colored egg and then back to Cas, he looked exhausted and as much as he wanted to ask a million questions, like where the hell did it come out from, he was enamored by the large oval shelled being that was held like it was the most precious thing in the world. And it was. He really couldn’t believe it, that was part him, part Cas. They were really going to be having a baby and now it was all so real, he just didn’t think something like this would ever happen for him and now he was on the path to actually being a father. He was terrified but so excited too. He was going to love that baby like he had never loved anything before. 

“Son of a bitch, it’s really real” He crouched down, looking over the shell. It was stunning, the way the blue and tawny seemed to blend but not so much that it would just be a weird ugly brown, it was almost like a galaxy and it was mesmerizing and unique. He had no idea what exactly was inside of it but it didn’t matter whether it was an angel, human or nephilim, that kid was going to have all the love that it could handle. Cas was taking his hand and placing it gently onto the glossy surface. It was pleasantly warm and he could feel a pulsing that was resonating within. It was truly a miracle, one that he had a hand in creating and it was more than words could even explain. “With his looks and my personality, you’re gonna rule the world, kid” Dean looked to Cas, kissing him on the forehead that was dotted with sweat and he rested his own there, not caring about the perspiration “I love you Cas, you did so great” he assumed now everything was okay and he wasn’t about to get thrown across the room or have a fist down his throat, as he was threatened with, only what sounded impossible he was sure Cas had the means to make it possible. 

“Thank you Dean” The angel moved away and curled himself around the egg, holding it against his chest and laying in the mess of flannels and other clothing that he had stolen from Dean. The blonde just smoothed over the damp brown strands of hair, grabbed the blanket from off his bed and draped it over the sleeping angel and their egg, leaving the room with a sort of feeling of pride and just relief that he had made it out there alive. This was going to be hard and it was going to be dangerous if the baby was born an angel or nephilim but everything was going to be fine, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him or her and neither was Cas or Sam and probably not even Gabriel, despite his initial hesitation to accept that it was happening. 

Dean hardly saw Cas over the next few weeks, he was extremely protective of the egg and was refusing to leave it. He supposed it was good in a way since he didn’t need to eat or drink or use the bathroom. There was no reason for him to leave the nest. The hunter was feeling some what deprived, he had been spoiled with Cas loving on him so good and so hard and now there was nothing, he was like a drug addict going into withdrawal. Cas had offered to do something in the nest but he found himself put off by the fact their egg was right there, it wasn’t a baby yet but there was one in there and he didn’t want their unborn child hearing them have sex! Their kid was already going to end up with all the trauma, it didn’t need to start off like that. 

Finally he had enough. The egg was safe, there was nothing getting into the bunker and there was no reason for Cas to worry about anything. Sam and Gabriel were there and they had offered to babysit so that Dean could get Cas out of the house and just go spend some alone time together. Clearly his brother understood his frustrations and Dean was grateful for that and while he wasn’t particularly fond of Gabriel, he did know that he wouldn’t let anything happen to the baby and with an archangel there, it was safe from everything. He knew that it wasn’t going to be so easy to lure the angel away from their egg, he was over paranoid though, how was anything to supposed to come in there and take it or destroy it? There was more protection on their bunker then there was in heaven, there was no reason at all to believe that it wasn’t going to be safe. 

He was well aware that he was going to get a fight out of it and Cas was going to be stubborn about the whole thing, he had no idea what he was going to say to convince him but he had to. Dean knew that this was important and it was the only angel egg that had been bought out into the world in a really long time but if he and Cas didn’t get out and if they didn’t have some time together then he was worried that things were going to go pear shaped and he didn’t want to be one of those couples that were only together for the kid even though they were so miserable themselves, he didn’t want it to come to that or anything like that so he needed this, they needed this. 

The blonde was outside the bedroom door, trying to rehearse things in his head that were going to sound smooth, calming, something flattering. He knew how Cas liked to have his ego puffed up. Dean had to remind himself that no matter how much the angel protested, he needed to remain serene and not argue no matter how much his instincts told him to, he couldn’t raise his voice or argue, the point was to try and get Cas out of the nest and out of the house. “Hey honey bee” He smiled when he finally entered, trying his best to look as though there was nothing going on, that he was just there and he was going to make a suggestion, not a demand...”How’s my two favorite dude’s doing?” He moved over close to the nest and sat on the floor, resting his back against the bed that still had Cas’ scent all over it, he was sure that no amount of washing was going to get that aroma out. It was really potent and a part of Dean didn’t want it to be washed out, it was a nice reminder of how many times he had ended up being exhausted from the vigorous breeding. 

“It may be a female, Dean. You shouldn’t assume someone’s gender. Especially if they are an angel” He nodded his head at the mini lecture. He was actually right about that, he shouldn’t just assume that they were having a son but he had these visions of teaching him to play catch and they would go fishing and driving, he’d cheer him on when he had his first kiss. Dean Winchester having a daughter though...that thought scared the hell out of him, he was going to be that crazy dad that answered the door with a shotgun and some big mean dog, he’d never get another nights rest again. “I’m not leaving. I will have dinner with you in the house but I am not leaving the bunker without the egg” How the hell did he do that?! He had to have overheard the conversation, or he was inside his head, either way this was a battle that Dean was not going to win. He was going to have to settle for them having a romantic dinner in the dining room and hopefully it would lead to more. He had all the desire to take Cas to the car and re-enact the scene from Titanic. 

“Damn..alright. I’ll go cook us some grub, you gotta let Sam and Gabe look after the egg though, in here. I promise nothing is going to happen, we’re right here” It looked like even that was asking too much but Cas was nodding his head in agreeance. He actually would have been pretty upset if the angel even denied him that much, he didn’t think it was too much to ask for his boyfriend to spend time with him, though he understood, it was getting him a down a bit and they needed to find a medium they were both happy with and he hoped this was it and Cas could eat with him without worrying about the egg that was right there in the bunker with him. Dean was protective too but he knew this was just too much. 

The hunter left and sorted through everything in the kitchen. He was no chef but he wasn’t so terrible either that anything he had made had been inedible, at least not to his recollection, Sam might have had an opposing opinion about that. 

He managed to get Cas out of the room, after he changed his clothes and let Sam and Gabriel look after the egg. As they were eating, Dean was apparent to the fact that the angel was trying his hardest to give him his undivided attention. Dean wanted their baby more than he had wanted anything but he was worried that all of this was going to put a wedge between them but he also knew it wouldn’t happen if he didn’t let it. He needed to understand why the seraph was being so protective and Cas needed to understand that he needed time alone with him too. He didn’t know how long it would take before the egg would hatch. He knew when it did, it maybe that the roles would end up being reverse. 

They held up a conversation and the more they spoke it seemed Cas was more relaxed and was not worried about what was going on in the other room. It had been what Dean wanted, it was nice, just some him and Cas time, they always had their moments even before all this. They would go on a hunt just the two of them or go and eat. It meant a lot and it wasn’t just good for their relationship, it had been good for their friendship too, they were best friends above all other things. 

When they were done with the food, they washed up, reminiscing about some of their earlier times together, many years ago and it was great memories. Dean was sure that now that they had a great date that he was finally going to get laid. They were starting to get hot and heavy in the kitchen, sharing passionate kisses. Cas was rubbing his cock through his jeans and Dean was already very ready for what was about to come next. 

They were kissing as they were moving towards the bedroom. The blonde was just about to call out for Sam and Gabe to take a hike but when the door was opened, Cas was pulling away and with a mischievous smirk from the archangel he was vanishing out of the room. Dean had no idea what was happening until the brunette was picking up their egg from the nest, slowly turning to face him as if he was the villain in some horror movie and was showing the hunter what his awful brother had done. He was in for it now, he had promised nothing would happen and now their egg had a drawn on moustach and eyes with marker that was probably permanent. Cas was silent, eerily silent. He was going to lose his goddamn mind and Dean knew it, he needed to intervene now before his beloved killed him. “Baby, it’s okay, it’s not a big deal, we will wash it off, okay? I know he’s a dick but I’m sure it was just a joke..” He saw those blue eyes and they looked like they were about to kill someone, this was not by any means, good. “Cas?” He spoke again but nothing. He had always been warned that silence was deadly, it was far worse then being argued with so he knew that things had infinitely gone pear shaped.

“You promised me the egg would be okay...trust them, you said. The egg would be fine, you said” Castiel was walking towards him, slowly, holding out their egg and placing it in the blonde’s arms. He was going to be on the war path “This is permanent marker DEAN. This ink could be absorb into our child, our unborn baby, DEAN. You said it would be okay..” His name was so intensely punctuated, it was worse then that murderous glare in those now very deep dark blue eyes. “You are going to get that off my egg. Now, I am going to tell Gabriel that he isn’t welcome here as a compromise to me not killing him” It was really weird that the blonde was aroused in this moment, Cas was so strict and dominant, he was ruling with an iron fist right now. It was really sexy even though he was so pissed off. The hunter licked his lips without even realizing it, if he wanted to get laid ever again he was going to have to do as he was told. He never told the angel but he did have a secret fetish about being dominated so this was all kinds of fantasy indulging for him. 

“Okay, Cas” He was nodding his head, now was not the time to show his arousal for this Godly-like angel, Dean just took their egg to the bathroom to wash it off. As soon as he was alone in bathroom, he was looking at their shelled infant and he covered his mouth as he scoffed a laugh. It was pretty funny actually it looked like the man off the Monopoly game board. But he couldn’t make it known he was humored by it, he didn’t want to be the one that was turned into garden mulch. Dean did what Cas demanded of him though and he was doing all he could to wash off the marker, being careful while he was though, he didn’t want to harm the baby inside of it. “You have no idea how stressful your life is going to be but you can bet your bottom dollar that you will have the best parents in the world. He loves you so damn much, I love you too, kid. You’re going to make me so proud no matter what you do. You don’t even have to be a hunter if you don’t want to either. I’m not going to force you into that. But you never have to worry about being safe, cause your dad’s would move mountains if it could protect you or make you happy” He smoothed his hand over the shell, almost petting the surface. 

The next few weeks had been nothing but tension. As a punishment for him being insistent that their egg would be safe and wasn’t, Cas had decided that the best way to make Dean take this seriously, that he had to be as protective as the angel was, the egg had been strapped to the blonde’s abdomen so that he couldn’t go anywhere or do anything without their child. Even he had to admit it was a decent punishment for his blasé behavior regarding it. He was being careful about everything, he was conscious about bumping into something, worried about other people because he couldn’t trust them not to hurt their baby and he was gaining a new found respect for why Cas had been behaving the way he was. 

The hunter had been sleeping when the sudden movement against his stomach could be felt. It woke him right up when he realized what was happen. As quickly as he could, he was unstrapping it from his body, calling out for Cas who was most likely in the library. “Cas, the egg! The baby!” he was watching it, leaving the egg on the bed as the shell was starting to crack. The seraph flashed into the room without notice, normally Dean would have been startled but they were both focused on what was happening, the egg shifted from side to side, the shell was cracking and breaking in chunks, a thin blue glowing liquid started to seep from the small openings that were forming. His hand was in Cas’, their fingers intertwining and he wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. He could feel his heart beating though and tears were starting to form in his eyes. If felt like it was taking hours but there was soon a tuft of thick dark brown hair and then a small cherub like face, large green-blue eyes and the sweetest, smallest but most cutest pale blue wings that the baby clearly had no idea yet how to hide. Dean was just staring, mouth open as he was looking at their daughter. Tears were streaming from his eyes, unable to say anything in that moment, even as the infant that looked like a small toddler was looking up at him and then looking at Cas “I..We have a daughter” He couldn’t even believe his own words. He was reaching for her, picking the baby up into his arms and holding her against his chest. She smelled like what he imagined heaven would, he really couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe it had happened. Without a word he was pulling Cas close to him, kissing him lovingly, both of them sharing the sentimental moment, happy tears in both their eyes. Everything had been worth it, even the arguments, the stress, even Gabriel being a dick, it had all been worth this moment, none of that other stuff even mattered anymore. “She’s perfect” even those words paled to how he felt about their baby. 

“We should call her Mary” When Cas said that, Dean choked back the tears again, nodding his head. Mary was perfect and his mother would have given anything for this moment too, she wouldn’t have cared that Dean had a baby with an angel, she would have been the greatest grandmother, she would have been so proud. They stood there, close together, little Mary between them and Dean knew in that moment he could never be as happy as he was right there and then, sharing this with the man he loved and the daughter created out of that incomparable bond.

**Author's Note:**

> We will add chapters as we write them. If you liked this story make sure you check out "Undercover Lovers", another domestic Destiel story I am working on with Donovan Fox.


End file.
